Georges gift
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Ron and Hermione are having problems conciving a child and it is begining to cause problems in their marriage. As a last resort Hermione goes to one of Ron's brothers for help. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape or form.**

**I write this a while ago and decided to post it today. It's written from Hermione's point of view**

**Happy reading.**

I had been crying on and off for the past two days. Ron tried to hide the pain by burying himself in work but I could still tell he was hurting. We just found out we would probably never have children. The healers stated that Ron had a narrow urethra and that the chances of conceiving were 1 in 1000. I tried to reassure Ron that it wasn't his fault and that I in no way blamed him. It didn't matter, he blamed himself. I mentioned the possibility of adoption; he said it just wasn't the same. I knew he wanted a son, one with his red hair and my brown eyes. A son he could teach and Quidditch too, who he could tell the great adventures he, his mum and uncle Harry had during their Hogwarts days.

A year past and though we continued to try nothing happened, he would still not consider adoption as an option. The depression was getting to both of us and relationship began to suffer. More so after Harry and Ginny had baby James. There was one option. One that I had always had in the back of my mind but never wanted to consider. George had always had a horrible crush on me, well actually it was more than that. He told me the day of Ron and my wedding that he was in love with me. He said he knew I loved Ron and that he would never want to hurt the bond we had between each other, but that he simply had to tell me. So I went to him.

"Monie." He said his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled brightly at my presence. "What brings you to my humble abode."

It was late, almost midnight and George still lived in the flat above his shop. "I need you to do a favor for me." I said as I sat down next to him on his sofa.

"Anything."

"I-I need you to sleep with me." My voice was shaky and I was slightly sweating from nerves, in all honestly I'm surprised I was actually able to get the words out.

For almost a full minuet he just stared blankly at me. "Why?" He finally asked.

"I-I, well, as you know Ron and I can't have children. The issue is tearing us apart and he won't consider adoption. So-so I was wondering if you could, well impregnate me."

Again he gave me that blank stare. "You want me to get you pregnant and then pretend as if it never happened." He looked mortified at the thought.

"I'm sorry George." I said rising form the couch. "I never should have asked. Please don't tell Ron, I-I'll just go". Just as I rose from the couch, he caught me by the arm. Then pulling me to him he kissed me passionately.

"Only if I get to me the favorite uncle." He grinned, a dimple adorning his right cheek.

I nodded and smiled. That night I spend two hours in George's bed. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Not that I didn't enjoy it, as much as I wished I had not. He treated me so wonderfully, often telling me he loved me as he pleasured my body. I knew he did, but I could never love him. My heart belonged to Ron. It had since I was 14 years old.

When I finally arrived home I thought Ron would be angry, but instead he was concerned. "I didn't know where you were. I thought you could have been hurt." He cupped my cheek with his hand, looking anxiously into my eyes.

"I'm fine Ron, I just needed to think."

"I know we have been having a ruff go of it lately, but please always now I love you."

"I know you do." The guilt was eating me alive. "I love you too."

Over the next two months I was intimate with George at least a dozen times, and every time I would go home feeling as if I would die inside. I had decided to call it off. I just could no longer bear the guilt. To my surprise when I arrived at his shop I found Katie Bell stocking shelves.

"Do you know where George is?" I asked.

"Out of town at a muggle joke shop convention, he'll be back in a couple days."

"Oh, okay." I turned and left. I could wait a couple days.

It's is, however amazing the things that can happen in two days time. I knew I had not been feeling myself lately. I was a bit irritable and I felt exhausted, but I was a work-aholic so it was nothing new. However missing my period was. I have not been a day late since I started my cycle at the age of 13, I was now four. I ran a pregnancy spell on myself. It was positive.. I was going to be a mummy, and Ron…no…George was going to be a daddy.

I took a trip to St. Mungo's just to confirm it. They did. I was in fact with child.

That night I prepared a special dinner for Ron, his favorite in fact. Rigatoni.

"So what's the occasion?" He asked as he gobbled down his favorite meal. "You hardly ever go to the trouble to make meals from scratch unless its like Christmas or something".

"Actually I have some news, and its much better then Christmas."

"Oh, what?"

"Ron." I grinned widely. "I'm pregnant."

My husband dropped his fork and for a few second just stared at me, suddenly then a wide grin appeared on his freckled face. "Really?" I nodded. He instantly came over to me wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Oh Monie, I knew it would happen. I knew if we just kept trying it would happen."

We decided to announce it to the family that Sunday. All the Weasleys gathered at the Burrow every last Sunday of the month for a family dinner, it would be the perfect time to announce it. I had hoped to get George alone, tell him before the rest of the family. I thought I owed him at least that much. To my dismay however he had brought Katie with him and the girl had not left his side. Finally as we all sat at the table. Ron stood from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Hermione and I have an announcement." He took my hand and pulled me up wrapping his arm around my waist. I looked over at George. He paled. He knew what was coming.

Ron smiled lovingly at me and I back at him. "Monie and I are going to have a baby." The table broke out in cheers. Even more than the normal conception announcement in that they knew we had been struggling.

"Congratulations." Ginny said giving me a warm sisterly hug.

"Why to go mate!" Harry said slapping Ron on the shoulder.

I looked back over at George. Our eyes met. I smiled at the father of my baby, he did not smile back but excused himself from the table. I wanted to go after him, but I knew I could not. Instead Katie did. I did not know what they were saying but I could see her trying to comfort him. She rested her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her waist and then kissed the top of her head. An hour later dinner was over. Katie had separated herself from George long enough to go to the loo, I took that as my cue.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He nodded. We headed outside of the burrow and began to walk out past the garden. "Are you upset?"

"No." He sighed. "I guess I should be happy for you."

"I can only imagine how hard this is for you, but you did agree to this."

"I know." He looked down at the grass and then up at me. "Its funny, you would think I would be overjoyed that the woman I love his having my baby."

I did not have a response to that.

"I am happy for you-and Ron too, I just…..it does hurt to know the little guy will never call me his daddy."

"I know, but like you said you will be the favorite uncle."

He nodded. "I will be. I'll spoil the kid rotten."

"And I will let you. You know the way you and Katie are going you will probably have one of your own soon as well." He blushed.

"Actually I was thinking about proposing to her on her birthday."

"You should."

"There you are." I turned to see Katie come toward us, she quickly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "What are you two doing out here?" She asked.

"Just trying to convince Hermione to name the kid after me." He joked.

Katie laughed. "Maybe you should wait for your own for that."

"You mean our own." He said as he ran his fingers through her auburn hair.

"I would like that." She said then biting her bottom lip. I took that as my cue to leave.

8 months later I gave birth to a baby girl. She was absolutely beautiful. I think Ron was a little disappointed that it wasn't a boy, but the simple joy of us actually having a child far outweighed it. After 17 hours of labor I was beyond exhausted. As I drifted off to sleep my husband was holding our baby girl in his arms. When I woke two hours later there was a different red-haired Weasley in the room.

"George." I said softly

He turned around my baby daughter in his arms. As he came closer I saw a tear drop to his cheek. "She's beautiful."

"Yes she is."

"She looks just like you." He said with a sniffle.

"Yes, but she has the Weasley hair."

"What did you name her?"

"Rose Renee."

"That's nice."

"Thanks. Ron and I want to make you her godfather." George grinned.

"I would be honored."

George put our sleeping baby back down in her bassinette. "George."

"Yes." He said sitting down in the chair besides my bed.

"Thank you for making me a mummy." Tears began to fall down my cheeks as well.

"I would do anything for you, love."

He did love me, there was no doubt. He probably loved me just as much as Ron did. He and Katie married two months later. A year later they had twin boys who they named George Jr. and Fred.

Despite Ron's narrow Urethra two years after the birth of Rose I had a son, Hugo Arthur. No, the name was not my idea. Ron never found out Rose was George's child, despite her ability to cause mischief wherever she went. Our children grew and married and had children of their own and life went on as it should, however in the back of my mind I still always had that guilt that ate away at me. Not just that I cheated on Ron, but also because I denied George the chance of calling Rose his daughter.

He and Katie never had any girls of their own, though they did manage to have three more boys. George made up for it, as he promised he would, by spoiling Rose rotten. If she couldn't get something from mum or dad she went to uncle George. I never argued with his indulgences for her, well, mostly.

Katie passed away giving birth to their youngest son. It was very unexpected, all of her other deliveries had gone fine, for some reason this time she began to hemorrhage, she lost too much blood, even blood replenisher potions did not work. George was devastated, I had only seen him as depressed once before, when he lost his brother Fred. He was able to find joy in the little reminder his wife had left him. Baby Jake looked just like his mummy where as the rest of his son's look like him.

Jake was a mid-life baby, Katie was in her mid forties when he was born-and she died. I tried to help George with the boys after she passed, especially the baby. Their second youngest was in his fourth year at Hogwarts when Jake was born.

"I don't know how to thank you for this." George said as I rocked two week old Jake in my arms.

"Don't mentioned it George. You can ask me any time."

George sighed as sat down on the floor next to the rocker I was in. After the baby feel asleep I put him in his cradle and then sat down on the floor next to George.

"I can only imagine how much you must be hurting." I tried to comfort him.

"I miss her already Monie." He said as a silent tears stream down his face. "I just don't understand. Why her. She was always there for me. She comforted me when I lost Fred, she even helped me run the joke shops. She was the best wife. Always doing sweet special things for me. Like surprising me with tickets to Quidditch games. And then the boys, she could handle them better than anyone. Why now, why like this."

"I really wish I had an answer for you George." George looked up from the floor and up at me. He wasn't just looking at me, but deep in my eyes.

"I have loved two women in my life." He said quietly.

He did not elaborate but I knew he was talking about me. Ten years passed and I was a constant at George's house. With 5 boys running around it was like a zoo, especially during the summer months. Then, suddenly, when Life seemed worry free my Ronald passed away just after his 50th birthday. He had been hit by a dark spell while apprehending a dark wizard, he was due to retire in two weeks.

Just as I was there for George when Katie died he was there for me. For over a year he made sure I ate right and got enough sleep. I believe I was just as devastated to lose Ron as he was Katie. After dropping off Jake at platform 9 ¾ for his first year off at Hogwarts, he came to visit.

"It's going to be weird." He said leaning against the counter next to me as I chopped up carrots. "Not having him home with me."

"Yes, but you have been there before. Mark was in his fourth year when Jake was born."

"Still, it's been ten years". He took a deep breath before running his fingers thought his hair. "Hermione." I looked up at him.

"Yes."

"I still love you."

I gave a small smile. "I never doubted that." He then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, fervently.

"Come home with me tonight." He said delicately placing a strand of my dark, curly hair behind my ear.

And I did.

George and I were married a year later. Most believed we married simply as a comfort thing. Not wanting to die alone and all that, and I don't know maybe in part that's true.

The transition of family titles was a bit difficult at first, soon my nephews became my son's and instead of aunt Hermione I was now mum. No one welcomed their new title more than George, who for the first time since her birth, was able to call Rose his daughter.

George is a good husband. He makes me laugh and is by some miracle is able to pull me away from my books and research. Ron couldn't even do that. Perhaps I am going soft in my older age. Sometimes I wonder what Ron would think of me having married his brother. I think he would have approved. He would know George would take care of me, and he would know I was happy and that I wasn't alone.

"Grandma." I was pulled from my thought of contemplation at the sound of my grandson's voice.

"Oh, Hi Ronnie." The five year old, who was the carbon copy of his name sake, found himself a comfortable spot on my lap.

"Whatcha doing?" He smiled up at me, his bright blue eyes twinkeling.

"Just thinking."

"Oh, aunt Rosey said dinner's ready."

"Okay." I rose from my bed in which I was sitting, my grandson still in my arms.

"Grandma."

"Yes."

"What were you thinking about?" He asked as we exited my bedroom.

Taking a long deep breath I placed my grandson gently on the ground. "Grandpa Ron."

"Oh. He was a keeper, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, when he was in school he played keeper."

"That's what I want to play. For Gryffindor." I smiled and patted the lad on his head.

"I'm sure you will Ronnie. I'm sure you will."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my little one-shot.**

**Please Review**


End file.
